Jade
by Lady Mac
Summary: It's Uhura's last few days on Earth before leaving with the Enterprise, and she deserves a fun night out.  S/U, MATURE CONTENT.


**Jade**

pairing: Spock/Uhura (TOS)

rating: NC-17 for explicit sex and adult situations. If you are underage, please go elsewhere.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: _Star Trek_ and all related characters and concepts are property of Paramount. I gain nothing but entertainment from what I write.

* * *

Lieutenant Uhura was more than a little excited. The order had come through three months ago, but she still felt like she was dreaming - in three short days, she would be departing with the _USS Enterprise_ on her next five-year mission, and working as the Chief of Communications. The _Enterprise_ was the reason she had worked so hard at the Academy, and in her subsequent station posting. It seemed her hard work had paid off, and she was being recognized for it with the posting of her dreams.

She gathered her belongings when the shuttle landed, and in a few minutes was once again walking across the Starfleet Academy campus. Not towards the student dormitories this time, but west to the faculty apartments by the ocean that she would call home for the next few days.

Uhura settled in quickly - most of her things were in short-term storage and would be transported directly to the _Enterprise_ when it was ready for her. She looked around with a sigh. The room was bare and grey without the colorful decorations she normally kept, and she decided that she needed to get out before she settled into a workaholic funk. Technically, she was on shore leave, so she should go out and enjoy herself. There was a transport leaving for the East Bay in 45 minutes, and she remembered a bar and restaurant in Berkeley that she had been to a handful of times in her Academy days. Nostalgia won, and she made her decision.

The shower was forceful and hot, and Uhura enjoyed it thoroughly - her shower on the _Enterprise_ would probably be sonic, which, while efficient, was less relaxing. Freshly cleaned, she applied her favorite gold eyeshadow and slipped into a rich aubergine dress that perfectly accented her curves. Dangly earrings completed the outfit, and with a final glance in the mirror, she slipped on gold pumps, grabbed a jacket and a bag, and left her dull apartment full of anticipation.

* * *

Jupiter was busy when she arrived, and she heard live music from the courtyard. Uhura snagged a table in the corner below a heat lamp, ordered some food and a beverage, and sat back to watch the crowd. People from all over the Federation had gravitated towards Jupiter, it seemed. Among the humans and individuals who passed for human, she spotted a trio of Andorians, two Orion men, and one Vulcan, who was deep in conversation with a human man whose hair was going salt-and-pepper at the temples. The human glanced at her and said something to his companion, who turned and appraised her briefly. Uhura gave him a sultry smile. He was tall and lean with pale skin and dark hair, like all the Vulcans she had known, but his eyes were soft and the corner of his mouth turned up as he looked at her.

Her food and beer arrived shortly, and she ate slowly while she enjoyed the jazz standards and cool breeze. She had just started on her second drink when the Vulcan and his companion stood and began to walk towards the exit. They stopped for a moment near her table and exchanged a few quiet words, and then the human left and the Vulcan turned to her.

She smiled at him. "Hi there."

"Hello," he said. There was a bit of awkwardness to his posture.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you." He slipped into the tight space and took the chair beside her. "Are you here alone tonight?"

"Not anymore. What about your friend?"

"He has business to attend to, but encouraged me to act on my interest in you."

His straightforwardness made her blush. "I'm glad you took his advice. Do you have a name?"

His lips curled up at the corner again. "It is unimportant. I will be going off-world soon."

Uhura lounged a little closer to him. "All right then. So I suppose you're not interested in my name, either."

"On the contrary," he said, and touched her wrist with the tips of his fingers. His skin was very warm, and she leaned even closer. "I am interested in everything about you. However, I understand if you do not wish to share. Names are unnecessary for whatever we may do tonight."

"I see." She inhaled his spicy scent, then looked at her glass. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Please allow me," he said. "It is I who initiated our meeting, and I will gladly cover the expense." He signaled a passing waitress, and ordered a porter.

They relaxed together for several more drinks, and Uhura felt herself becoming pleasantly intoxicated and very interested in seeing a bit more of her mysterious suitor. She finished her beer, and set the glass down. "I think I've had about enough jazz for one night."

He nodded. "I agree. Shall we continue our evening elsewhere?"

"I'm staying in San Francisco. Is that out of the way for you?"

"Not at all." He paid their bill, then offered her his arm as they left.

The ride back to the Academy grounds was quick and there were only a few other passengers, so Uhura used the opportunity to take the initative and kiss him. It was apparently what he had been waiting for, and his hot lips greedily assaulted hers. Their passion bloomed rapidly, and she managed to break away with a gasp in time to notice that it was their stop. Holding tightly to his hand, she led him to the apartment building and up to her small suite of rooms.

The door had barely closed behind them when he grabbed her and kissed her again, his hands fumbling on her back to undo the zipper of the dress. She quickly dropped it and tugged his jacket off, but ran into trouble when she realized that he was wearing not only a shirt and tie, but a heavy sweater. "So many clothes!" she gasped.

"The climate here is cold for Vulcans," he said, lifting off the sweater and loosening his tie.

With a mischievous grin, she pulled the tie over his head and tore the shirt open, sending a few buttons flying. He growled and swept her down the short hall into the bedroom, then dropped her on the bed. By the time he had his shirt and shoes off, she had stripped off the rest of her clothes execpt for the pumps and reclined seductively against the standard-issue pillows.

His eyes swept hungrily from the shoes up her legs to her hips and round breasts, then finally to her face. The intensity of his expression made her breath catch, and a moment later he was on top of her, caressing her all over with lips and wandering hands. He ran his hands down her long legs, and when he reached her feet he gently removed her shoes and dropped them off the side of the bed. Everywhere his fingers touched her they left trails of fire, and she felt like she might just die if she didn't get him inside her.

He seemed to understand her moans, and rose to his knees. She pulled his trousers open and he quickly shed them, revealing the biggest, greenest erection Uhura had ever seen. "I must be the luckiest girl alive," she breathed, brushing the jade skin with her fingernails.

"An exaggeration," her lover said, crawling towards her with a predatory air.

"Maybe," she said, taking his head in her hands and kissing him firmly.

He forced her legs apart and probed her slick opening with two hot fingers, then pulled away. Before she could ask why the hell he was stopping, he had placed her ankles on his shoulders and penetrated her with one swift thrust.

She groaned in delight at the immense fullness. The man had the biggest girth she had ever taken, and she wondered for a moment if she would ever be happy with anything other than a thick green lover who stretched her more than she would have thought possible.

The moment didn't last long, and when he began to grind into her she found his nipples and tweaked them until he gasped and his stoic facade cracked. He fell down to kiss her, but kept his thrusting maddeningly steady. Uhura dragged her nails across his back as the sweet agony of his teasing gave way to mounting passion and she climbed toward her peak.

When she felt like she couldn't stand it any more, he suddenly changed his angle and began pounding into her. She screamed with an explosive climax, and built and broke several more times as he rode her roughly until he finally spasmed and groaned his own completion.

Uhura didn't know how much later it was that he carefully disengaged himself from between her thighs, and offered her a caress and a kiss before getting out of bed and gathering his clothing.

She was too sleepy and satisfied - and yes, possibly too drunk - to break the silence as he dressed, and he woke her from a doze with a gentle touch on the hand.

"I must go," he said. "The hour is late."

"Will I see you again?"

It was too dark to see his face clearly, but she imagined that he smiled. "Perhaps."

And then he disappeared into the night, and Uhura fell into deep sleep and dreamed of touches in the dark and whispered words in alien tongues.

* * *

The next days passed quickly for Uhura, filled as they were with shopping trips (the last chance she would have for quite some time, she rationalized as she tried on accessories) and visits with old friends and professors. A couple of times she thought she saw her Vulcan lover on the Academy campus, but she either lost sight of him quickly, or it turned out to be someone else - Vulcans were not as rare on Earth as they had used to be.

All too soon, her leave was over, and she caught the shuttle to Space Dock at the appropriate time. Her heart beat quickly with anticipation as she waited on the transporter pad - the _Enterprise_ was almost hers! Just a moment of mass/energy equivalence at work, and then she would be there.

The transporter room of the starship faded into reality about her, and she blinked in astonishment at the two men who waited to receive her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, reporting for duty," she said, remembering herself and trying not to stare at the very familiar Vulcan, who now wore a blue sciences division shirt with the rank stripes of a commander to complement his placid countenance.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant," said the other man, whose face was known to every officer in the Fleet. "I'm Captain Kirk, and this is my first officer, Commander Spock. He will show you to your quarters, and I'll expect you on the bridge at 1300 hours this afternoon."

She gave him her best smile. "Thank you, sir." Spock's expression was unreadable as she collected her bag and stepped of the pad, and without a word she followed him out of the room.

They arrived outside a nondescript door with her name on the plaque, and he keyed a code into the security panel. "Your quarters," he said as the door opened, and she stepped inside. "I recommend you change the security code."

She dropped her duffel on the small bed behind the partition and peeked back at him. "Why? So you can't let yourself in?"

He regarded her intently. "It is your decision, of course."

She moved closer. "And what if I decide I want you to visit me unannounced?"

Spock closed the distance between them to mere centimeters, and although he did not touch her, she could feel his radiant heat. "Perhaps I will take advantage of it."

And then, abruptly, he was gone, and Uhura was alone in her room. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and appraised it for the first time. It was not large, but at least she didn't have to share. The sleeping and sitting areas were separated by a screen wall, and ... on the pillow, she noticed a small white box. Had it been there before? It must have been; Spock had barely left the door.

On top was a small piece of paper. Uhura unfolded it to reveal a note written in a precise hand.

_To Lieutenant Uhura._

_I found our encounter most enjoyable, and I hope that I may discreetly enjoy your company in the future._

_Welcome aboard._

_Commander Spock._

She smiled. If she had her way, they would be enjoying one another's company on a regular basis.

She lifted the top off the box, and found a pair of jade hoop earrings nestled on a cushion. With a giddy giggle, she turned to the mirror and hung them from her ears. Wearing these on the bridge would be deliciously naughty.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review to let me know you enjoyed it._


End file.
